The Arisen Huntsman and His Fallen Angel
by AfroThunda
Summary: Jaune Arc did not expect having his life saved by an angel, he did not expect being made an actual Huntsman by that angel, and he ESPECIALLY did not expect becoming her husband.
1. A Guardian Angel?

**Happy Valentine's Day guys! I hope you guys had a fun-filled day with your significant other and you single birds found your match.**

**Anyway, I'm starting a new fanfic in honor of V-day, and it is currently a side project at the moment. If you guys want to see more of this, then please leave a review saying so. Readers' feedback is what motivates me to write, and if I get enough of it, I'll consider moving this up on my priority list.**

**Anyway, let the story begin!**

The life of a soldier was not for the faint of heart; this was a lesson drilled into his brain from the first day of basic training.

Every day of every week of every year, he was constantly reminded of this whenever he failed in any aspect of his training, which happened more often than he was comfortable with. He was a failure, and in his opinion, most definitely week at heart.

The current condition of his health did much to prove this as an accurate assessment of both his heart and skills as a soldier.

He was limping through the forest with a sprained ankle that flared in mind-numbing pain with every step. His uniform was soaked crimson in his own blood that leaked from the innumerable amount of cuts and slashes littering his body, as well as the blood of his deceased comrades that spilled through their mutilated corpses when they were attacked. With every aching breathe, small drops of blood would trinkle down his mouth and onto the ground, but these afflictions on his health were nothing compared to most damning injury that was slowly killing him.

He had lost a fatal amount of blood during his escape from the battlefield, and this was the result of the condition of his right arm that was mercilessly dislocated out of its socket and torn to shreds by the enemies pursuing him.

His already limited strength finally abandoned him as he collapsed against a large tree and slowly slid his back against its trunk, staining its rough bark with the scent of iron and the shade of roses. As he lied against the tree, fearfully anticipating the arrival of his murderous pursuers, he woefully looked up to the starry night sky with miniscule tears clouding his fading vision. He was suffering from extreme blood loss and vertigo, his good arm was possibly infected to the point that he would need it amputated, and he no longer possessed the strength to flee from them.

His fate was inescapable and clear; Jaune Arc was going to perish tonight, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Jaune's only regret was that he didn't get to say goodbye to his friends, but most people in his line of work often went without that luxury.

With a melancholy sigh of despair, Jaune's eye's descended from the sky to the enchantingly ominous object occupying his good arm. It was the entire reason why he was mutilated and his squad was attacked and brutally murdered, it was the object that he was sacrificing his life to protect with all of his will, and it was what his attackers were apparently willing to do anything to obtain.

An ominously foreboding urn; completely made out of shimmering black Dust.

_(Hours ago)_

"_We're under attack! Men, prepare for battle!" A captain shouted to his underlings from atop his armored horse as he pulled his sword from its sheath and rode around the camp to warn the rest of his men._

_Jaune gasped audibly as he ceased slashing at the training dummy, not unlike the rest of the rookie soldiers around him._

_From the look on the captain's face when he rode by on his steed, it could be safely assumed that they had very little time to waste. As quickly as they were able, they rushed to their tents to retrieve all of their supplies and geared up for battle._

"_THEY'RE BREACHING THE GATES!" A panicking soldier screamed in a panic as he rushed to said gates with his great-sword strapped to his back._

_Jaune gulped fearfully as he finished strapping on the rest of his armor. "Well…that's bad." Jaune whimpered with a shiver, not at all eager to see what was causing all of the panic._

"_C'mon Private Arc! Don't pussy out on me now! Let's go kick some ass!" a rather ecstatic and bulky gorilla Faunus shouted zealously as he roughly patted Jaune's back before hefting his war-hammer over his shoulder, ready to obliterate his enemies._

_As much as Jaune appreciated the sentiment behind the Faunus's words, he wasn't exactly eager to rush into the jaws of battle like he was. Oh well, he was a soldier and he would do what was expected of him, regardless of his own cowardice._

_It was times like these that made him wonder why he didn't just become a farmer like his former drill sergeant oh so forcefully insulted through venomous shouting and abusive exercises. If he truly had a choice, he would have loved to become a Huntsman like his ancestors, but unfortunately he showed no signs of being able to use Aura. It was nothing more than a pipe dream, and being a soldier was the closest he was going to get to being the hero he always wished he could be, so he put up with it._

_However, as he sprinted through the camp to the gates alongside his fellow soldiers, he heard the monstrous and primal roars of the enemies trying to ram their way through the gates. It sounded as if he wouldn't have to worry about his life choices for much longer._

"_We can't hold them off! Prepare for battle!" one of the riflemen from the top of the gate's framing shouted as he fired another round._

_Jaune and the various other soldiers assumed flanking formation around the entrance, ready to combat the threat invading their territory._

_Their momentary bravery was short-lived when an intimidating and foreboding violet glow began to seep through the cracks in the damaged gates._

"_Is that…Aura?" one soldier beside Jaune inquired as he tightened his grip on his lance._

_His answer was answered when the gates finally gave in to the intruders' attacks and exploded in an iridescently haunting explosion of purple light that temporarily blinded the soldiers. The area was smothered in a suffocating cloud of dirt that was uplifted by the explosion, and some of the soldiers coughed violently or squinted in an attempt to see through the shroud of dirt. The dust finally settled enough to the point that they could somewhat see the intruders._

_Well...they could only see __**one**__ intruder. _

_One lone figure; wearing a concealing black hood._

"_What the fuck?" another soldier growled angrily, confused as to how they were so alarmed by one enemy._

_His curiosity was shattered when the figure snapped its gloved fingers to signal the rest of its companions._

_Instilling terror in the soldiers hearts as they slowly became more visible, were multitudes of evil red eyes that radiated with murderous intent._

_Only one creature could be capable of such an evil gaze._

"_GRRRIIIIIIMMMM!" one soldier screamed in horror, shattering the silence that temporarily permeated the battlefield._

_As if to definitively remove any doubt of the screaming soldier's declaration, the swarm of black creatures rushed past their obvious leader with their fangs and claws extended._

"_Attack!" the captain roared in command as the creatures advanced on them. _

_They didn't stand a chance._

_For what seemed like hours, the soldiers futilely battled the legion of monsters and their enigmatic leader, but the numbers that contested them were far too great. Jaune realized as he fought alongside his brothers in arms. Every time they managed to defeat and slay a Death Stalker, 5 Ursa would take its place. Whenever they slew an Ursa, ten Beowolves would emerge out of nowhere to continue the battle, and so on so forth._

_They had already lost the battle; it was simply a matter of how long they could survive before there inevitable defeat._

_As Jaune exhaustedly sprinted through the blood-soaked grounds of the camp that was now ablaze, dodging any attacks from any Grimm he ran past and assisting any of his comrades that were still fighting, he was frantically searching for the captain in hopes that the wizened leader had a plan. He was unsuccessful in locating him anywhere on the battlefield, which left him only one last possible place to look; his tent._

_He wasted no time sprinting to his destination, and even though most of the tents were now engulfed in crackling flames, the captain's tent was the largest of them all and well fortified with protective Dust ingrained in the material, so it still stood tall, albeit with heavy damage. _

"_Captain Peach!" Jaune shouted as he entered the inside of the tent, then flinched in horror as he found his mutilated superior._

"_Private…Jaune…" Captain Peach breathed lowly as he lied against the side of his desk bleeding out. _

"_Holy shit! Captain!" Jaune shouted as he rushed to closer observe the older man's condition to see if he was beyond saving. _

_And indeed he was._

_Captain Peach's right leg was missing, his right eye was damaged to the point of uselessness, and his body was covered head-to-toe in angry slashes and bite marks. The only thing that could possibly save him at this point was a first-class Huntsman/Medic, but they were too far from the kingdom of Vale to even hope of finding one._

"_Captain…" Jaune whimpered pitifully with a quivering lip, disheartened that his captain was only minutes from death at best._

"_There's no time to mourn soldier…man…up." The gruff, but caring, captain ordered through labored breaths. _

_Jaune did as he was commanded and forcefully wiped his teary eyes with a strained "Yes sir."_

_It was horrible to see his captain in such a hopeless condition. The man was greatly respected by his subordinates and Jaune admired him for his desire to help his men achieve their full potential, yet at the same time maintaining a friendly and inviting demeanor. He would even accept their playful jives at his pink hair and retaliate with his own jokes, letting his men know that no offense was taken._

_And now he was going to die, and this stung Jaune's soul with a searing and throbbing pain._

"_Private…look under my desk…its important." Captain Peach said as he tried to swallow his painful coughs._

"_Yes sir." Jaune complied as he circled around his superior to see whatever he wanted him to see._

_It was a black chest, securely shut closed by golden clasps that were kept stationary by what appeared to be a combination lock consisting of four numbers._

"_1…7…9…2…open it." Peach ordered while telling Jaune the required combination._

_It didn't sound as if his captain had muck more time in this world, so Jaune quickly did as he was requested and pulled out the chest from under the desk. As quickly as he could, Jaune entered the combination and undid the top of the chest. _

_Jaune stared in confusion at the object that lied inside._

"_Captain…is this an urn?" he asked, not at all understanding why Captain Peach would have such an item with him._

"_It's what that bastard is after." Peach growled angrily, referring to the cloaked figure responsible for the Hell that was unleashed upon him and his men. "There's no time for questions Private…grab it." He commanded lowly._

_Jaune would have immediately followed Peach's orders without the slightest bit of hesitation, but the urn, for some reason, gave off a feeling of insecurity and darkness. Just looking at the object chilled him to his bones and had him in shivers. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to shut the chest and leave it be, but Jaune was never one to disobey a direct order from the man he respected so much, so he ignored his instincts and grabbed the urn firmly and retracted it from its dark prison. Once he held it within his hands, the texture and glow that gleamed from its surface revealed that the urn was made of Dust, but Jaune had never seen black Dust before in his life._

_Why would the captain be hiding this?_

"_Do you have it?" Captain Peach asked with a raspy cough._

"_Yes sir." Jaune confirmed as he hesitantly held the urn closer to his chest._

_Jaune heart skipped a beat as the captain gave his final order he would ever make again._

"_Good…now run." Captain Peach ordered plainly and nonchalantly as if he just told his subordinate to drop and give him twenty._

_Jaune recoiled in shock as he processed his words, trying to make sure that he heard him correctly._

"_What?" Jaune asked in disbelief, appalled by what his captain was asking of him._

"_I said run. Run and survive, and make sure that they never get their hands on that urn." Peach clarified, not at all losing his tone._

_Jaune dropped to his knees in front of his superior with tears in his eyes._

"_But Captain, I can't just leave you all like this?! I can't just abandon you all when you're dying!" he protested frantically, not at all comfortable with leaving his brothers in arms behind to their deaths._

_He was silenced as Peach found the strength to roughly grab Jaune by his collar and shouted in his face, "WE'RE ALREADY DEAD!"_

_Jaune froze fearfully as the captain calmed down after his outburst._

"_Jaune, nothing you do is going to prevent our deaths, but you __**can **__make sure that we won't die in vain. I don't know what that damnable piece of shit is, and I don't know why that monster wants it so badly, but what I do know is that it was important enough for the Valean Military to send us all the way out here to secure it. If that bastard gets his hands on it, then I'm certain that nothing good will come from it and all of us would have died for nothing."_

_Jaune let his captain's words sink in as his gaze sadly descended to the ground. As much as he didn't like it, Captain Peach was absolutely right. Staying to die alongside his fellow soldiers would ultimately accomplish nothing, and would do more harm than good._

_Peach's hands came undone from Jaune's color and rested on his shoulder in a consoling manner._

"_Now go...run…and live." He gently ordered with a soothing smile._

_Jaune woefully sighed in submission to his captain's order and sadly replied, "Yes sir."_

_Jaune rose from his spot next to Captain Peach, ready to fulfill his orders, but flinched in fright as he heard the hauntingly familiar growls of Beowolves near the entrance of the tent._

_They were close…_

"_You're running out of time! GO!" Captain Peach forcefully and authoritatively shouted as he pulled his sword out of its sheathe on his side._

_Jaune began to sprint towards the exit to begin his mad dash away from the hellish battlefield, but before he completely left the doomed tent, he turned back towards his captain to say his final goodbyes to the honorable leader._

"_It's been an honor serving with you sir." Jaune whimpered as he saluted his captain with barely restrained sobs and tears dripped from his cheeks._

_Peach smiled warmly as he tightened his grip on his sword, humbled by his subordinate's kind and final words to him._

"_Likewise…my friend." Peach replied._

_Jaune sped out of the exit as soon as he could with the urn in hand, trying to ignore the sounds of angry howling and barking from the tent as he abandoned it._

_He could not, however, ignore the sounds of Captain Peach's screams of agony as the monsters brutally ended his life._

_Jaune tore through the battlefield in his desperate attempt to reach the exit, trying his absolute best to refrain from losing his lunch at the sight of his comrades corpses being devoured by packs of Usas and Beowolves, while also making sure that the urn was safely secured in his arms. The exit was within sight after minutes of unperturbed running, and Jaune increased his speed in anticipation of escape._

_Unfortunately for him, he was cut off by a particularly crafty Beowolf that blindsided him, pounced on top of him, then proceeded to gnaw on his right arm and slash his body._

_Jaune screamed and howled in pain as the beast eviscerated his arm, but maintained his wits enough to reach for the hidden blade in his pocket. With pain-induced adrenaline guiding his murderous blade, Jaune stabbed the despicable monster in its crimson eye repeatedly and ferociously, roaring in anger as he did so. With one final stab to ensure his enemy's demise, Jaune slammed the blade into its skull with an angry scream of pain. The beast finally lied still atop him, motivating Jaune to violently kick its body off of him._

_He exhaustedly wobbled back to his feet with a painful grunt and tried to pick the urn back up from the ground at his feet, but grimaced in horror at the fact that his devastated arm was now dislocated, immobile, and useless._

"_Great…" he angrily and sarcastically growled as he used his one good arm to return the knife back to its rightful spot in his pocket, then picked the urn up from the ground._

_He finally managed to escape the condemned hell-hole that was once his camp, but the monstrous beasts soon followed him in pursuit._

_It was the beginning of the most eventful night of Jaune Arc's life._

_(Present)_

Jaune tried once again to get back on his feet to try and gain more distance between him and his pursuers, but he slid back onto the ground with a silent yelp of agony as he stepped on his sprained ankle. He was not used to running on uneven terrain and accidently collapsed and tumbled down an unexpected hill after he escaped the camp. The durable urn remained intact without losing its lid and spilling (what he assumed was inside) the ashes, but his ankle was not as lucky and was injured badly. He spent the next few hours trying to run from the monsters that were tracking him down, but now his strength had finally extinguished, leaving him vulnerable to his pursuers.

It was only a matter of time before they located him, finish him off, then take their prize.

Of course, that was assuming he didn't die from blood loss before they find him.

Evidently, escaping was not an option, which left Jaune only one last choice: fight.

With a determined growl, he set the urn beside him and unsheathed the sword from its sheathe that was fastened to his hip. There was no conceivable way that he could hope to fight off a pack of Grimm with no energy, but refused to allow them to have their way with no resistance.

If he was going to die, he was going to do so like his comrades and commanding officer: fighting.

"**Interesting…" **

Jaune jumped in surprise at the sudden and unexpected comment. He shot his head in every direction in a panicked frenzy, trying to identify where the source of the voice was, but it was proving futile. He couldn't find the actual source because it sounded as if the ethereal voice was echoing throughout his mind, and this both confused and intimidated him.

"**You're completely incapable of fighting, your enemies grievously outnumber you, you've already lost the impending fight. And yet, despite these hopeless circumstances, you still find the strength to raise your blade and fight. Heh heh heh, what a brave little soldier."**

The dark, noticeably feminine voice giggled chillingly in delight of the boy's predicament, sending shivers down Jaune's spine and making him sweat more than he already was.

"**Or perhaps, maybe it's not a matter of will. Maybe you're just fighting blindly because it is your only option left. Maybe you're a spineless coward jumping into the jaws of death because your instincts and lack of options demand it so, not because your will encourages you to. Tell me, which is it?"**

Jaune, in all honesty, was terrified by the reverberating darkness laced within the voice's tone. It was not the voice of a warm and loving angel; it was the voice of a sadistic and icy mistress that found cruel pleasure in his suffering. She was toying with him, he knew this well, but against his better judgment he decided to entertain the dark woman.

"Both." Jaune wheezed painfully as the perspiration developed from hours of running dripped down his body and aggravated his already stinging wounds.

The voice's giggles escalated into melodic laughter in response to his unusual answer.

"**Is that so? What an honest, yet paradoxical, answer." **The voice replied in amusement. **"Would you care to elaborate?"**

"I'm terrified…I want to keep running…but I'm not scared of dying. I'm scared of failing my captain." Jaune answered truthfully before his lungs gave in and he started coughing violently, sprinkling the ground below with drops of blood. "Even if I die fighting, I'll die doing my best to fulfill his last order."

"**Hmm…interesting indeed." **The woman hummed inquisitively. Jaune could almost picture the faceless woman stroking her chin in thought as she hummed and giggled.

"**Stand." **She commanded with a no-nonsense tone that left no room for arguments.

"What?" Jaune asked in confusion, not at all understanding the intent behind her command.

"**I said stand; get off of your ass and prove your bravery to me, little one." **The voice mockingly, yet eerily affectionately, goaded in a challenging manner.

Perhaps it was indeed his lack of options that instigated his next action, or perhaps the man inside of him refused to back down from a challenge putting his bravery into question, but his vigor was renewed and gave him the strength to make another attempt at rising from the ground. With a strained and prolonged grunt of effort and determination, he dug his sword into the ground and used every last drop of his revitalized energy to push himself up.

"**That's right…show me your will. Stand and fight, like a man." **The voice growled in support, egging him on to continue his efforts to succeed.

It worked.

His legs wobbled and shuddered under the pressure of his efforts to rise to the challenge, and it sent waves of crashing down every inch of his body with every breath, but his tenacity eventually paid off and allowed him to stand on his feet.

It was extremely painful, but it was invigoratingly fulfilling that he succeeded in his efforts.

"**Very good…open the urn."**

Jaune's eyes widened at her next command as he slowly looked towards the urn at his feet. A mind-shattering conclusion came to fruition in his head as he finally realized where the voice was coming from; the urn. It didn't sound possible at all, but there was no other feasible possibility that he could think of. The urn, or whoever was inside the urn, was speaking to him telepathically.

"Why?" Jaune skeptically questioned, not trusting her in the slightest.

"**Because if you don't, you will fail in completing your superior's final order: keeping me out of your enemy's grasp. You know you can't fight them, it's taking every last drop of your withering strength just to stand. However, I can combat him and drive him off."**

As much as Jaune didn't trust the woman, there was undeniable truth in her words. If he didn't do something now, then the urn was as good as there's. But there was always the possibility that the entity inside would turn on him. Captain Peach wanted him to keep the urn out of the enemy's hands because he was afraid that they would use it to harm the innocent, but he wasn't too certain that she wouldn't do the same when free.

Did he really want to take that risk?

He was brought out of his doubtful thoughts by the growing sounds of barking and roaring in the distance, and Jaune flinched in fright as he immediately recognized the bestial sounds.

The Grimm found him, and they were closing in on him.

"**You're running out of time! Do it now!"** The voice shouted.

Jaune answer to his personal dilemma was clear when the sounds of Grimm grew ever closer.

Wasting no more time thinking about it, Jaune painfully dropped to his knees and grabbed the lid of the urn with his one useable arm and pulled. It came undone effortlessly, much to his surprise, and he grimaced at the suffocating smell that permeated from the inside. Just as an urn should, it was filled to the brim with ashes. However, the ashes matched the shade of the urn that contained them; a lightless and foreboding black that looked as if it could devour any light that dared touched it.

"What now?" Jaune asked breathlessly, still exhausted by his previous efforts.

"**Spill them."**

Jaune did as he was told and tipped the urn over, allowing the ashes to pour onto the ground in front of him, and he did so quickly, motivated by the fear of his enemy's impending presence.

"**Now finally…burn them."** She instructed with obvious tension in her voice, leading him to believe that she could somehow sense the Grimms' getting closer.

Normally, Jaune would have panicked due to the fact that there was no way that he could hope to start a fire with only one arm. However, Lady Luck finally found it in her heart to bestow a blessing upon him.

His hand shot down in his pocket to retrieve the gift that his friend Ruby had shoved down his throat, not allowing him to leave the protection of Vale without it: a pack of matches.

If he got out of this alive, he was going to give Ruby the biggest, most heartfelt hug she will ever receive in her life.

He pulled the pack out and immediately ripped a match out to light it, but it was proving to be twice as difficult with only one arm. He tried to increase his chances of a successfully lit match by placing the box on the ground and striking it, but it was still rather difficult.

"**Make haste! They're here!" **the woman shouted.

"I'm trying!" Jaune fearfully screamed in response, striking the match against the rough strip on the box even more frantically.

He looked up from the box to see just how much time he had left.

The answer momentarily paralyzed his heart: none.

The cloaked figure was sprinting towards him from afar, followed closely by the Grimm under its command.

"**HURRY!"**

Jaune screamed in effort as he fruitlessly struck the match again and again and again with panic and hysteria fueling his efforts.

They were closing in; only seconds away from killing him.

"COOOOMMMMEEEE OOOOOOONNNN!" Jaune screamed with one final strike against the box.

At long last, the match was finally set ablaze.

"**NOOOOWWWW!"**

The cloaked figure stabbed at Jaune's head with the intent to kill, only centimeters away from ending his life.

But not before Jaune managed to drop the lit match in the pool of ashes.

Jaune was sent flying back into the tree by the explosion of fiery Aura that erupted from the ashes in a miraculously destructive orange light. It not only sent him flying a considerable distance away from the ashes, but also his enemy and its Grimm underlings as well. Where the pool of ashes once rested, a raging inferno that climbed to unimaginable heights roared and flared in a hauntingly beautiful fury that obliterated much of the plant life surrounding it. Jaune could feel his skin blistering from the suffocating heat, but his discomfort was nothing compared to the painful destruction many of the Beowolves and Ursas suffered. Their leader stood unharmed and alert behind them, somehow managing to avoid the blast, but the Grimm that were on the front lines were not as fortunate and were agonizingly set aflame. They were reduced to ashes in mere seconds, and this both amazed and intimidated Jaune as he stared at the beautiful geyser of fire.

With each passing second after the initial explosion, the inferno slowly began to climb back down and recede, and slowly began to take a rather unexpected shape.

Jaune could only stare frightfully with a gaping mouth at the figure that soon took the place of the inferno.

Standing amongst the hellish flames dancing sporadically on the ground as they consumed whatever they touched, was an immaculately enchanting and hypnotically beautiful woman. Her long curly hair swayed back and forth with even the smallest of her movements and radiated the darkest of blackness that one could lose their selves in just by observing. Her perfectly flawless skin was paler than the mid-night moon and equally matched its luster and magnificence. Her attire consisted of a pair of gleaming black high-heels faultlessly framing her small feet, a black anklet comprised of rubies that wrapped around her right ankle, a black choker that was comfortably tightened around her delicate looking neck, and most noticeably, a crimson colored dress covered in intricately designed yellow lines that extended along her arms and ample bosom, and snugly hugged her gorgeous figure, doing very little to conceal her long slim legs.

She was extravagantly attractive, Jaune could not deny this, but the most eye-catching part of her appearance was not her excellent, almost unrealistic, beauty.

It was the expansive and majestically captivating dark angel wings protruding from her exposed back.

The cloaked figure that previously tried to take Jaune's life recoiled and shuddered in unparalleled horror at the sight of the entity before it. The Grimm surrounding it were no different as they hesitantly looked towards one another, fearing the destructive force that was menacingly grinning at them, like a tiger bearing down upon a defenseless mouse.

The figure waved its hands in a silent command for the Grimm to attack her as it took a few steps back in preparation for an escape. Most of the creatures of darkness did as they were told and ran at the woman patiently waiting for them to get closer so that their leader could escape, while others were still paralyzed in fear.

They didn't stand a ghost of a chance.

Half of the remaining Grimm charged at her ready to engage, but before they could even raise a paw to attack the grinning woman, she extended the palms of her hands out to them as the designs of her cloths pulsated and glowed. Their deaths instantaneous and painful as they were completely incinerated by the fiery pillars that exploded upwards from under them, reducing their bodies into dust and striking even more fear into the non-existent hearts of the Grimm that stayed behind them. Seeing their brethren so easily disposed of, the surviving Grimm abandoned their orders and attempted to follow their master's trail to escape with them.

They spun around and sprinted on all fours away from the monster that far outclassed them, but before they could gain a significant amount of distance, the woman sultrily chuckled as a menacingly wicked looking weapon appeared in her right hand in a flash of fire.

It was a piercingly sharp sword, made completely out of black Dust.

In a streak of red and black, she speedily flew at them with her wings extended and slashed through all of them in a single swipe of her dangerous weapon. They gave one final groan of pain before they became completely disassembled and fell to the ground in halves before beginning to disintegrate into nothingness like their kind was known for when they died.

The merciless woman stared into the distance to see if her cowardly opponent was still in sight, but they were not.

It mattered not, she was free now and chasing them blindly would accomplish nothing at the moment.

There was, however, the small issue of the boy's knowledge of her. The attacker obviously knew what she was, she couldn't change that, but she _could _make sure that the boy didn't spread the word about her in the most efficient way possible.

Dead men told no tales, after all.

She turned towards Jaune with an eerie smile that did not inspire calm feelings in him, and gave him a clear view of her glimmering amber eyes that observed his scared face.

She was about to set him ablaze with a slight twitch of her finger, but was surprised to find that her power was beginning to wane. She observed her body for analysis, and her eyes widened in momentary fear as she noticed her body slowly begin to shrivel back into ashes.

She mentally cursed in anger as she realized the cause of her steady disassembly. The boy who had awoken her did not possess the ability to utilize Aura, thus making her revival temporary. There was only one way she could survive indefinitely at this point.

It was all up to the boy.

She allowed her flames to calm down as to not endanger the potential instrument to her survival any further, and calmly strutted towards the downed soldier lying fearfully against the tree. She would have found great hilarity at how much she frightened the boy if the circumstances were any different, but there was no time entertainment at the moment.

She bent down to Jaune's level and observed his body as he breathed heavily and sweated nervously.

"You're dying, and no amount of medical attention is going to save you. You know this, don't you?" She asked bluntly without any amount of sugar-coating.

Jaune lethargically nodded his head, suffering from overwhelming dizziness combined with the difficulty to breathe.

The woman smiled warmly at him, confusing him greatly as to how something so destructive and intimidating could appear to be so friendly.

"What if I told you that I could save your life?" She asked, enjoying the spark of surprise that flashed through his cerulean blue eyes. "Interested?"

Jaune nodded his head again, though with a tad bit more vigor than last time.

"I can heal all of your wounds, remove all of the infections that you are currently inflicted by, and I can replenish all of the blood you have lost…for a price." She cryptically added.

Jaune's eyes did not leave hers, even though they swayed back and forth from vertigo, letting her know that he was listening clearly.

"What's the catch?" he breathed lowly, but audibly enough so that she could hear him.

The woman grinned in anticipation of his reaction.

"You must become a Huntsman. You must become **my **Huntsman…among other things. Neither of us have time to discuss details."

Jaune's dizziness was provisionally wiped away by the shock and confusion that stemmed from her terms.

A Huntsman?

A true Huntsman, just like he always wished for?

The offer was deliciously enticing, and if anyone else offered such a boon, he would have immediately accepted their offer without a second thought.

This woman, this angel of perpetual obscurity, did not inspire confidence in him. He didn't fully understand what she meant by "her" Huntsman, and he didn't like how she added "among other things" so cryptically, obviously enjoying the confusion she instigated within him.

But then again, death was slowly creeping up on him the longer it took for him to decide; he could feel its cold grasp grow tighter with every passing second.

"Do you accept the gift I offer?" she questioned with sinful delight flickering in her glowing eyes.

She grinned even further as the dying boy nodded his head slowly as his eyes began to cloud over.

"Good boy." She sultrily complimented as she gently grasped his face by his cheeks with her silkily smooth hands.

Almost done.

"My name is Cinder Fall." She greeted warmly as she soothingly caressed his face. "What is yours?"

Jaune swallowed saliva in an attempt to hydrate his itching and scratchy throat.

"Jaune…Arc." He wheezed as he tried his best to keep his eyes open.

Cinder's eyes extended and almost shot out of her skull as she heard him say his name, and this surprised Jaune that she was so alarmed by his name. His surprise was substituted with bewilderment as the angel began to chuckle darkly as her gaze descended towards the ground.

What did he do to amuse her so?

Her chuckles boomed and exploded into full-blown evil laughter as she rose her head to the sky and her eyes screwed shut with tears of entertainment began to leak from them. As Jaune gaze at his would-be savior, her amusement sparked incomprehension within him, for he could not understand exactly what she found so hilarious.

"Well then, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you Jaune Arc." She politely said with amusement still heavy in her voice.

Her face grew ever closer to his, making him wonder how exactly she was going to save his life.

"Jaune Arc…" she hummed as the name tickled the tip of her tongue.

"My Huntsman…" she breathed as her face closed in on his.

What was she doing?

She completely rocked his world with her next utterance.

"**My Husband."**

Jaune's eyes expanded not only at her declaration, but also at her next action.

Grasping his face more tightly and less gently, she closed the short distance between them and invaded his mouth with her own, locking wet lips with him and engaging him in a forceful and passionate kiss that sent violent vibrations of unadulterated pleasure throughout his body.

After his sense of self returned to him as the angel's tongue explored every inch of his mouth, he progressively began to give in to his body's demands and kiss her back, but he didn't get to enjoy it for long.

Unconscious began to consume him as he somewhat unwillingly enjoyed his kiss, and there only three things that he was able to comprehend before fell into a deep sleep.

The pleasure raking its way throughout his body.

The heat that slowly began to rise from within his chest as the kiss progressed even further.

And the blinding white that enveloped them both as their lips finally parted.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Any comments, questions, or concerns? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Here Comes the Bride

**Ok. You guys made your point, so I'll start writing this more often. Sorry this took so long though. I had college assignments to worry about, I was working on my other fanfic, my laptop was acting up, and then it decided to erase half of the work I put into the chapter, so that didn't help. But enough excuses, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Night time was Cinder's favorite time of day.

She loved everything about night time. She loved the tranquil silence in the darkness she dearly loved to tread, she loved the intimidating atmosphere that it was usually associated with, and she especially loved the silence and the tranquility it provided.

But the one thing that she loved the absolute most about the night was the moon; the shattered moon above that continued its endless cycle of deconstruction and reconstruction as it lightly illuminated the world below it. It provided a sense of mystique to its observers and inspired them to create artistic expressions of their distant admiration, it provided the smallest of consoling security to those who were afraid of the frightening darkness, and it served as a clock for those who wished to gauge how close the impending dawn's arrival was.

To Cinder, it served a much more personal purpose: to remind her of the battle in which she was dubbed "The Fallen Angel", the same battle in which she fought for seven days straight against her greatest nemesis. It was possibly the most trying battle of her unnaturally long life, and if anyone doubted that her tale was true and her power was only a myth, then all they would have to do is look towards the moon, for it was a clear testament to her abilities.

Though to be fair, she only did half of the damage. Her nemesis did her fair share as well, even if she instilled her Aura within it to ensure its repetitive and systematic repair phase.

Speaking of her nemesis, what poetic irony it was that a descendant of her nemesis would be the one to ensure her revival.

As she peacefully walked through the expansive forest, she looked up to the shattered moon that was currently in its repair phase and sultrily chuckled at the hilarity of the situation. To think that the weak little mortal, her new husband, was the descendant of the only human she had ever respected. It was both nostalgic and humorous that she had granted the boy mercy and another chance at life just as his ancestor did for her.

Lady Fate, bitch that she was, apparently had a sense of humor.

Cinder was retracted from her thoughts as her sixth sense tingled at the back of her skull. Her golden eyes flared with an ethereal glow as she looked to her right, sensing that the reason for her sixth sense's activation was in that direction. She grinned predatorily as she spiritually reached out to the source of the disturbance to identify it. She giggled darkly as she began making her way to her new found source of momentary entertainment, identifying what had disturbed her peaceful walk.

It was sin; the sins of lust and greed.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Wait! Stop! Please!" An old man begged as he was held down to the ground by two younger and definitely stronger men.

"Father!" a young woman, who didn't look much older than the age of 22, cried out fearfully as the largest of the group of bandits ransacking their horse carriage held a menacingly sharp sword at her throat. One wrong move, and she would be drowning in her own blood.

"I told you a week ago, Mr. Heartsteel; you had until yesterday to pay your protection fees, and not only did you try skip out on your payments, but you also tried to leave town to escape town with your daughter and grandchild. That just simply won't do, now will it?" The large scarred man chastised mockingly with a deep voice as he kept the blade threateningly close to the woman's delicate throat as he kept her arms behind her with his other hand. She didn't dare resist his grasp, but she wasn't afraid of slitting her neck, she was afraid of giving him reason to order his associate beside him to harm her four year old daughter in his grasp. The poor little girl was far too terrified to say anything as the lower bandit kept a dagger near her face, sometimes stroking it against her cheek to scare her further. The three other bandits that weren't holding down the family were busy ransacking the old man's carriage after slaughtering his horses. Things looked very grim for the small family of three.

"I was traveling to Bluewood to sell my wares to pay you! I swear to Monty!" he screamed, fearing for his family's life.

"Oh really? I suppose that's why you've packed more house appliances and clothes than weapons. Kind of unusual for a blacksmith looking to sell at an establishment more than stay there permanently, wouldn't you say?" The built man questioned sarcastically, knowing that the old blacksmith was lying through his teeth.

"We've got all of the goods boss!" one of bandits called out proudly as he jumped from the toppled carriage and finished throwing a box in their own carriage, slightly spooking the two horses in front.

"There, you have all of my possessions! You can sell it all and get your money, now let my family go!" Heartsteel shouted angrily, slightly struggling against the two bandits making sure he couldn't move.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Heartsteel." The large bandit chuckled lowly, destroying the old man's hopes that the bandits would finally leave them be. "You see, I'm a businessman. I don't do anything with effort unless there's profit to be made out of it, and I spent a **lot **of effort and a **lot** of money tracking you down, so I need to make a little more money at the end of this. As it turns out, I happen to know that there's a human trafficking agent in Bluewood who would just love to get his hands on some new merchandise." The bandit began to laugh at the horrified look that arose on the small family's collective faces.

His evil laughter increased in bass as he released his hold on her wrists and slid his left arm down her dress to grope her endowment. She whimpered in shame and horror, but didn't dare try to resist. The other bandit was holding his dagger dangerously close to her daughter's neck.

"And I'm positive that he would be more than willing to pay handsomely for a healthy little child and especially for a supple young flower like this." He continued lecherously as he licked the poor woman's tear stained cheek.

"_Oh god…" _She thought as she tried her best not to cry in front of her child, but was slowly beginning to fail.

"NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I BEG OF YOU!" Heartsteel cried out in shivers, praying to the gods above that his daughter and beloved grandchild wouldn't be subjected to the life of a slave; a fate worse than death.

"You could have avoided this Heartsteel if you had just paid us, but now your little girls are going to pay in your place; financially…"

Heartsteel died a little inside as the monster licked his daughter's cheek.

"…and physically." He finished evilly.

"Well then, aren't you a brave group." A feminine voice sarcastically complimented from behind the group of bandits.

They all spun around to see who was courageous enough to insult a group of dangerous armed men. They were not expecting a beautiful woman in a red dress.

"You assault the carriage of an old man who has no chance at fighting back, you steal his possessions out of sheer greed hiding behind the mask of business, and then you hold his daughter and granddaughter hostage with the intent to sell the child and rape the mother?"

Cinder chuckled as she disapprovingly shook her head. "I'm amazed by your ability to stand up straight; you spineless cowards."

The bandits did not appreciate getting talked down to by some random woman in the forest, and they all gritted their teeth angrily at her as she continued to mock them with the condescending glare of her golden eyes.

"Well boys, I do believe we hit the jackpot. Those eyes alone will fetch us a high price, and that delightful body will only raise our profits." The leader said with dark happiness in his voice as he gazed at the delectable woman only meters away from them. "Dan, go get her." He commanded with a sick smirk on his face, still not releasing Heartsteels daughter as he did so.

"With pleasure." The underling whispered in ecstasy as he charged at the seemingly defenseless woman grinning at them.

As soon as he was within range, he was ready to tackle the sinfully gorgeous woman onto the ground, but before his feet could even leave the grass, he froze as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The woman that he was about to capture was now directly in front of him, smiling evilly at him as her eyes seemingly flickered with fire. He looked down to his chest in horrification to find her arm elbow deep into his chest as she squeezed his pumping heart, absolutely terrifying the rest of the bandits and the endangered family.

With absolutely no mercy to be found in her sadistic grin, the heart popped in her tight grasp as she forcefully squeezed the man's heart, effectively ending his life as he gave one final whimper before falling motionless in her grasp. She retracted her arm with a slick gushing sound as she channeled her Aura down her arm to burn off the blood and make it evaporate in dry flakes off of her.

"Oh, is that fear I see in your eyes? It's much different attacking a woman who can fight back, now is it?" She tauntingly asked as the golden runes of her dress lit up with her eyes, shooting sensations of terror down the bandit's souls.

This woman…no…this **thing **was not human, and this became obvious to the leader of the bandit leader. "KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" he shouted with a slight tone of fear hidden beneath his shaking voice.

The two bandit's that weren't holding the family down charged with their swords ready at the patiently awaiting woman who was beckoning them over with one finger. She seemingly phased right through them both with a pure black sword in her right hand as the bandit's literally fell into pieces behind her.

Immediately after their cleanly sliced copses collapsed, her sword became coated in flames as is transformed into a wickedly intimidating bow that was just as black as her sword as she pulled the durable string back in their direction.

The three bandits and their superior all pulled their hostages closer in fear, ready to use them as meat-shields in order to block the arrows. They were no longer concerned with making a profit at the end of this; they would be lucky enough to survive at this point.

Cinder giggled evilly at their cowardice as she released her bow, confident that she wouldn't miss her target.

The bandit leader flinched and closed his eyes as he felt the air's disturbance so close to his cheeks, but he slowly opened them to find that he and his hostage were completely unharmed, leading him to believe that his enemy had missed.

"Ha! You missed you stupid bitch!" he laughed triumphantly as he held the blade closer to the terrified woman he was holding in front of him.

"Did I? Did I really?" She asked tauntingly as her grin had yet to leave her face.

The answer became clear as he heard the shocking sound of three bodies hitting the floor beside and behind him.

"_No fucking way…" _he mentally whimpered as he looked to his side and behind him, not believing the sight presented to him.

All three of his remaining men were dead with gleaming black arrows buried into their foreheads, and their respective hostages were perfectly fine as they stared at their deceased attackers. This monstrous woman, this **demon**, was able to perfectly land every head-shot without harming the hostages.

With only one pull of the arrow.

Death was imminent, and holding a hostage was not going to help his chances for survival.

He had to run, **now**.

He threw the woman to the side as he began sprinting in the opposite direction of the woman and past the old man he had almost successfully robbed, not at all caring that he had lost all of his potential money. At this point, he just wanted to survive.

He ran about ten meters away from both of the carriages before turning his head to see if the monster was giving chase, and to his great relief she wasn't even trying to run after him.

Yet still, she continued to grin menacingly at him, as if she was only seconds away from snaking her fingers around his soul, but why?

He decided not to question her lack of interest in chasing him, and continued to sprint straight ahead with the idea that he would live to tell this tale.

As soon as he stepped on the glowing orange glyph that appeared beneath his feet, he realized that he was sorely mistaken. The glyph exploded upwards in a pillar of fire that set his entire body ablaze, eliciting booming screams of agony from him as he tried to put the flames out, but it was hopeless. He suffered the hell of being burned alive for what seemed like an eternity as he rolled on the ground, trying to salvage his melted flesh but eventually, he lost the strength to fight his death. With a final wheeze of despair, his charred body fell still on the ground as the flames continued to eat away at his corpse.

With all of her adversaries dead by her hand, she grinned victoriously as she looked down at the young mother on the ground, who was pushed down by the pathetic bandit who had tried to elude his grim fate. She looked up at her with blue eyes filled with fear as she flinched when Cinder began taking steps towards her. Terrified that she would fall prey to the inhuman woman, the mother curled up on her knees and covered her head in fear.

"Hmph." Cinder uninterestedly breathed as she stepped past the shivering form of the mother and making way for the small girl running to reunite with her mother.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried in relief as she threw herself into the arms of her mother as they embraced each other consolingly and rocked each other back and forth.

Cinder stopped in front of the old man, who was getting back up to his knees as he stared at her in wonder and amazement of what she had done. With a slight gulp to swallow his nervousness, he said, "You…saved our lives."

Cinder chuckled as she crossed her arms and replied truthfully, "Trust me, I didn't do it for you. I was just bored and, lucky for you three, I just so happened to be in the area."

The man was taken back a little by the brutal lack of concern she held for them, but he grunted and replied, "Regardless, my family is in your debt. If you hadn't shown up when you did, we…I don't even want to think about it." He shook his head in disgust and fear at what almost befell his family. "I am a man that always repays his debts. Is there anything I can do to repay you for your heroism?"

Cinder hummed in thought as she lightly tapped her bottom lip in thought before she answered, "Do you have a map?"

To say that Heartsteel was surprised was an understatement. He was expecting something a lot more radical and expensive for saving their lives than something as simple as a common map, but he abided by her request and said, "Yes, just…let me go get it."

After a few minutes of rummaging through one of the chests inside of their new carriage that they would be using since the bandits destroyed theirs and killed their horses, he came back out and handed the rolled up piece of paper to the beautiful woman.

"Much obliged." She replied as she shocked him by setting it ablaze and making it disappear before his very eyes.

"You're welcome." He hesitantly replied as the woman began walking away from him and back into the thick darkness of the forest away from the dirt path.

"Wait!"' he called out to her, grabbing her attention as she slightly turned back to him. "I don't know if you'll be in Bluewood, but if you ever find yourself there and in need of blacksmithing, I'll gladly satisfy your needs free of charge. It's the least I can do."

Cinder chuckled as she turned back away from the man and replied before continuing into the forest, "I just might take you up on that offer."

The mother and the little girl were still consoling each other as Heartsteel came up to them and hugged them in silent tears, glad that his girls were alive and unharmed, but all three of them were brought out of their moment by the shocking sound of flapping wings in the distance. They could barely see in the night, but as they looked up into the night sky, they were fairly positive that they could see a red figure with large pair of black wings flying to the horizon. They didn't know why or how, but they knew that their savior was the flying figure in the sky.

Only one conclusion came to Heartsteel's mind as he stared at the sky in amazement as his girls smiled at the figure.

"An angel?"

_(Elsewhere)_

If there was one thing that could be said about Ozpin, it was that he was a very tranquil man. His patience and his ability to keep himself calm enough to make wise and thoughtful decisions to rectify almost any situation were the reasons why he had been able to become Headmaster of Beacon. But as his subordinate delivered the unsettling report to him, his tranquility was immediately disrupted as he leaned back in his chair in pure astonishment and disbelief.

"Dead. They are all dead?" Ozpin asked, hoping that he had heard his subordinate incorrectly.

"I checked every inch of that camp and five miles of the forest surrounding it, and I didn't find one survivor in the bloodbath. All I found were Grimm feasting on the remains of the soldiers stationed there. I am fairly certain that they are all dead Ozpin." The hooded man replied solemnly and professionally.

Ozpin sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Five hundred, **Five hundred**, good men and women were completely slaughtered and devoured by Grimm in a territory that was almost devoid of Grimm a week ago. Ozpin had made absolute sure to send scouts into that territory to gauge how many Huntsman he would need to send to assist the soldiers sent there to locate the artifact, but there were little to no Grimm there. With that in mind, the Valean military found it unnecessary to send any Huntsman there, believing that the soldiers would be more than enough to handle any threats they might come across, but that decision had cost the soldiers there lives apparently. Ozpin trusted those scouts with his life, so he knew that their information was more than reliable, so how did such a massive amount of Grimm amass in that territory from out of nowhere? It was complete ludicrous.

"How did this happen? There were almost no Grimm there a week ago. How could such a large herd appear with enough numbers to take down an entire camp of trained soldiers?" he asked his subordinate.

"I have absolutely no idea." The hooded man replied shamefully, feeling terrible about the deaths of the soldiers, one in particular. "However, I was able to retrieve something that might shed a little light on this situation." He added to raise the wizened man's spirits slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled a folded piece of paper out.

"What's this?" Ozpin curiously asked as he took the paper from the man.

"It is a recent page from Captain Peach's journal. I would have brought you the entire journal, but this was the only salvageable page. The rest was covered…in his blood." He explained with a very subtle shiver, still a little disturbed from the sight that he saw at the obliterated camp.

Oz pin wasted no time in opening the paper to read its contents, and eagerly read every word written inside with Peach's flawless penmanship.

_Expedition: Day 30_

_ We finally found the small temple that was rumored to be in these wilds and also rumored to house a powerful weapon. Strangely enough, all that was to be found inside was an Urn; hardly what could be considered a weapon. Sure, the Urn is unusual, for it appears to be made out of black Dust and refuses to open no matter what, but it's hardly what I would consider a weapon. Oh well, as soon as a Huntsman or Huntress comes by to retrieve it, I'll finally be able to send my men home. The military can argue amongst themselves the value of this Urn._

_Expedition: Day 31_

_ This Urn is trouble, there's no denying it now. I have been keeping the Urn locked away in a chest under my desk until its retrieval, but ever since I have, I've been hearing a voice in my head as I sleep. It's not the result of a nightmare or anything of the sort, I can tell when that occurs. No, I __**feel**__ someone speaking within the confines of my head; a woman to be specific. And every time I feel that voice tickle the back of my brain, my eyes are always drawn to the same place: Under my desk, in the chest. I heard her whisper one haunting word in my head this morning: Danger. What the hell is this thing?_

Ozpin placed the page down on his desk as he processed what he read.

"Do you think this "Urn" and the gruesome deaths of the soldiers are connected?" The hooded man asked.

"I'm almost positive." Ozpin replied as he sipped a much needed cup of coffee. "Send word to the research department. Tell them to research any leads they might have on black Dust. Understood?"

"Yes sir." He replied as he turned to leave the office, but not before asking his superior, "After I do that, may I take the rest of the day off?"

Ozpin raised his eyebrow curiously, never having heard the man ask for time off before. "Reason being?"

The hooded man's head dipped slightly to the ground as he answered, "One of my nieces' friends, he was a soldier stationed at that camp. I feel that it is my responsibility to tell them this terrible news face to face, and to comfort them as they mourn the loss of their friend."

"I understand." Ozpin sadly confirmed as he gave him permission to comfort his family.

With a silent nod of appreciation, the hooded man exited the room and closed the door behind him ready to fulfill his assignment and break the bad news to his nieces.

Ozpin sighed as he took another sip of his coffee, still disheartened by the fate of the soldiers. He wished that there were more leads at the moment to follow, but sadly there weren't. Perhaps if there had been even one survivor of that massacre, they could actually have something to go on, but if what his subordinate said was true, than the chances of that were extremely slim.

He decided to just drop the thoughts, resigning to the fact that he couldn't do anything about it until the research department discovered something. He had other duties to attend to, and as he turned the dial of his radio on, he continued doing the most tedious of his duties; paperwork.

Peach's letter stared mockingly at him the entire time he tried to focus on his work, not for one second letting his mind derive from the heavy thoughts plaguing him.

_(Hours later in the Morning)_

"Uhhh…my head." Jaune moaned as he slowly woke up from his deep sleep.

He could barely remember anything that transpired before he fell asleep. He could remember the horrific slaughter of his fellow soldiers at their camp. He could remember running for hours away from the Grimm that killed them all and from the cloaked person that was somehow controlling them, and he could remember collapsing against the tree ready to go down fighting. However, the most vivid memory that he could recall was that of the beautifully enchanting woman that fought off the Grimm and saved his life. The way she completely obliterated the monsters with her blazing Aura so effortlessly, the dark feathery wings that protruded from her back and the enticing way she moved with such grace and elegance that only a trained women could achieve, and the way that she locked lips with his as her tongue invaded every available space in his mouth after calling him her new husband. It all felt like something out of a weird fairy tale, and it only enforced the idea that it was nothing but a vivid dream.

If he was to open his eyes right now, he would be in his bed surrounded by the rest of his other soldiers, who were all still alive and healthy because it was all just a dream. Confident that it was all nothing more than a fabrication of his mind at rest, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up in the unusually comfortable bed he was in to observe his surroundings. The room he was in **was not** the large tent that he had been sleeping in for weeks, it was a neatly cleaned room that was decorated thoroughly to supply an atmosphere of calm and peace. The curtains gleamed for they were mad of silk, the furniture was made of well-waxed wood, and even the bed he was in was covered in silk sheets and covers. It was unusual, but it still didn't disprove that that night was just a dream.

He looked to his arm that was damaged during the "dream" and was conflicted by what he saw. Unlike in his dream, his arm was completely fine and devoid of any scars or wounds suggesting that it had been damaged at all, but resting on his ring finger was a shimmering bright ring that was as black as the Urn in his dream. What the hell was going on?

He didn't get the chance to think too much further into the subject before he realized two very important and alarming things. The first was that he was completely naked under the silk covers, for he could feel the silk brush against the entirety of his skin beneath his waist. The second and most alarming realization was that he was not alone in the bed, he could feel the warmth of another person emanating of the feeling of silky smooth skin brushing up against his. He swallowed a yelp of shock as he slowly turned to his right, and almost passed out from shock from the sight next to him.

Staring at him with mischief evident in her glowing golden eyes, was the same woman from his "dreams" that cremated the Grimm and scared off the attacker controlling them. She was lying on her side and propping her head up with her arm as she smiled sultrily at him, but the most eye-catching detail that Jaune instantly took notice of was her complete and utter lack of clothing.

She was completely naked, in bed with him, while he himself was naked.

"So, was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked teasingly as she allowed the covers to slide down a bit, revealing her ample bare breasts to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed effeminately as he accidentally rolled off of the bed in his panic and landed on the floor, accidentally taking the covers with him as he landed on his ass.

Cinder laughed merrily at the blonde's shock and embarrassment as he frantically jumped to his feet while wrapping the covers around his waist to block her view of his manhood. For a male, he was rather shy about the female body, as well as his own. She could change that…with time.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jaune screamed with a profusely blushing face as he shot his head in all directions as the nude woman on the bed continued to laugh at his awkwardness and shock. He turned to face her and demand answers, but froze mentally as he gazed at the sinfully delicious looking body of the woman who was currently laughing at him. He shook his head furiously and turned his back to her as he tried his best to resist the temptation of looking at her again. "Please…put some clothes on." He lowly requested as he felt the need for a cold shower.

Cinder laughs finally subsided into amused giggles as she traced circles in her right thigh and teased, "Judging from the bulge poking through the covers you're wearing at the moment, I'm fairly certain that you actually don't want me to do that, little soldier." She chuckled even more amused by the flinching of the blonde's body as she saw right through him. She could have continued to tease him all morning, but there were important matters to discuss at the moment, and she had already had her fun for now, so she decided to abide by the blonde's request and rose from the bed with a tired stretch. She darkly giggled as she noticed how tempted the other boy was to peek on her and flicked her fingers as her eyes glowed even brighter. In a tiny flurry of flames, her usual dress that she always wore appeared over her body.

"Very well then." She said as she sat down on the chair next to the bed and waited patiently for him to calm down. "Sit down little soldier, we have much to discuss."

Jaune just continued to blush vividly as he looked around the room before nervously asking, "Why did you strip me down, and where are my clothes?"

"Your injuries were in need of thorough healing little soldier. I couldn't exactly give you proper treatment if your dirty and torn up clothes were in the way, now could I? I took them off and burnt them to ashes. Personally, I think you look much better without them." she replied with an entertained smirk as he lied back down on the bed with a flinch of embarrassment.

He gave his entire body a look over to see how much he had healed, and the rest of his body had healed as much as his arm. There wasn't a scratch on him, and this shocked him because he could remember being injured to the point of near death. He was far beyond saving, even if he had received medical care from a first-class Huntsman, but she had somehow made his brand new, but how?

"How did you heal me?" he asked Cinder with a tone amazement in his voice.

Cinder crossed her arms under her amble bosom and crossed her legs, revealing that she wasn't wearing the black slippers she was that night. "Well, I didn't use conventional means of healing you, if that's what you are wondering."

Jaune could have figured that out himself, but let the woman continue her explanation.

"In order to heal you, I had to use an ability of mine. I had to awaken your Aura forcefully by binding our souls to one another and using my own Aura as the trigger. With your Aura awakened and connected to mine, I accelerated your convalescence using my Aura."

Jaune had never heard of someone being able to actually awaken someone's Aura, someone who had never shown the signs of being able to use it no less. It was amazing, but it only generated more questions.

"What ability are you talking about?" he asked curiously, still not understanding how she did it.

Cinder chuckled with a sigh, getting ready to discuss the most important factor of their conversation. "In order to understand my ability, one must first understand what I am. Tell me, what do you think I am?"

Jaune nervously scratched the back of his head and unsurely answered, "An…angel?"

She grinned at his answer. "You're half-right, little soldier. I am technically classified as an angel, but not in the context that you humans commonly associate with the word. I'm not some cherub sent to Remnant from the heavens by an omnipotent being, or anything of the sort."

"Then what exactly are you?" Jaune asked, dying of curiosity and suspense, desperately wanting to know what she was. She wasn't human, that was for damn sure. The large black wings that once extended from her back clearly proved that, and the immense power she wielded was another testament to that.

"I'm an Immortal." She responded nonchalantly as if it was one of the most normal declarations in the world.

Question marks could literally be seen popping into existence above Jaune's head as he stared at the woman who was bopping her bare foot up and down and smiling in pride as she revealed what she was.

"What the heck is an immortal?" Jaune asked as he tilted his head slightly in confusion.

Cinder frowned in retaliation as she looked at the boy with her own confusion. "An immortal: a transcendent being created from the Aura of living creatures."

"Never heard of them." Jaune replied blatantly.

"A spiritual and physical manifestation of another soul's strongest emotions and being." She said in slight frustration, trying another more defined definition.

"A what?" he replied, still maintaining his confusion.

"We're basically gods and goddesses." She said in one final attempt at getting Jaune to understand.

"Ohhhhhhhh…I still never heard of them before."

Cinder slammed the palm of her hand against her forehead with a slight growl. How could he possibly not know what an Immortal is?! True, there weren't many of them left ever since ancient times, but the last time she was awake her kind had at least enough to raise attention from the world around them.

Her eyes re-opened with a spark of realization as a possibility came to mind.

"Little soldier, what year is it?" she asked as she separated her hand from her face to look him in the eye.

Jaune didn't know why it mattered, but he answered, "1600 A.S."

Sixteen hundred After Shattering. One-thousand six-hundred years after her apocalyptic battle against her nemesis that resulted in the fragmentation of the moon. If her memory was correct, the last time she was awake was 1000 A.S., during the World War. She had been asleep for six-hundred years.

She sighed as she replied, "That explains a great deal then."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked, not understanding why Cinder looked a little off put by his answer.

"It doesn't matter now." She replied as she leaned back in her seat again, not in the mood to go into great detail of her situation. "Now, back to the original topic of my ability, anyone experienced enough can do what I did to awaken an individual's Aura, but my ability makes allows me to empower and strengthen your Aura far past what it would normally be because I am an Immortal." She then smiled mischievously as she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, making Jaune feel slightly uncomfortable under her gaze. "But of course I had to bond our souls with a powerful method before I could do any of that."

"Um…and what method did you do?" Jaune asked, still somewhat intimidated by her glowing eyes.

Cinder giggled as she stood up from her seat and raised both of her hands to point at her left ring finger. She was wearing an exact copy of the black ring that was now around his own finger.

"Oh I don't know, how do you mortals bind each other's soul together." She asked rhetorically as her grin widened from Jaune's gaping mouth. It was clear that he

The last bits of his memories from last night returned to him as he recalled the forceful and thorough kiss she gave him before he passed out. He also remembered her final words to him before locking lips with him and unlocking his Aura.

"We…we're…m…" he stuttered as she shook in place with his blush returning five times stronger than before.

"Married, yes. Lucky you, Honey." Cinder giggled as she crossed her arms again and looked down at her newly christened husband with a playful gleam in her eyes.

Jaune swallowed the air trapped in his throat as he regained his ability to speak, still retaining his angry blush staining his cheeks. "Why did you…marry us?" he asked he looked down at the ring on his hand.

"It was the only way to bond our souls since your Aura wasn't awakened when you released me from my prison. Normally, the one who revives me is automatically bonded to me by their Aura, but you are a special case. You were able to release me without the need for Aura, and that by itself is immensely rare. Unfortunately, my revival would have only been temporary because of this. I would have disintegrated back into ashes, and you would have died in the forest, so I decided to save both of our lives by marrying you." She explained as she sat back down next to him, not at all helping his rising heart beat. "You should be honored, you are my first husband little soldier." She looked at him more closely, noticing how Jaune was fidgeting nervously in her close presence.

"D-don't get me wrong. I-I'm grateful that you saved my l-life, it's just…it's just…" Jaune tried to say as he fought the urge to scoot away in embarrassment.

"Go on." Cinder said, trying to help her amusing mate finish his sentence.

He gulped as he found the words to communicate why he was so nervous. "I've never…done anything like this before. You were…my first…kiss." He admitted shamefully as pulled the covers further over his body.

The next minute was spent in silence as Jaune kept his eyes sealed closed, too ashamed to look her in the eye. Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him as he heard the very subtle sound of laughter coming from beside him. He opened his eyes to see his "wife's" reaction, and was slightly disturbed by the evil laughter slowly rising in volume from her mouth. She eventually began laughing even harder as she grabbed her sides and fell on her back on top of his lap as she cackled darkly from his admittance of how innocent he really was. Jaune could only stare nervously at the angel laughing her heart out in his lap as her laughter eventually began to die down. "It wasn't that funny." He complained as he looked away with a slight frown.

Cinder wiped a tear from her eye as she said, "So let me get this straight, you are a soldier that is fully expected to take a life when told to and defend your home and all of its occupants with your life like a grown man, but you've never even passed the milestone of a boy earning his first kiss? You fascinate me Arc." She was eventually able to gain control of her laughter and gave him an intimidating look that had him in shivers as she said, "You are going to be much more fun than I had originally anticipated."

Jaune gulped and recoiled in slight fear as she rolled on top of him and pinned his arms to his sides with her superior strength. "So it is safe to assume that you're a virgin as well, little soldier?" she purred teasingly before she lowered her head down and began to trace her tongue over his well toned chest, making him sweat and whimper in shock. She retracted her tongue to tease him more as she said, "Am I making you nervous, hmm?"

Jaune could only mouth empty words breathlessly as he tried to speak, but couldn't as he was too overcome by shock, disbelief, and most importantly, arousal, even though he wouldn't admit it.

It wouldn't have mattered even if he could speak, because seconds after she asked her question she leaned forward even further and locked lips with him with a seductive moan as she slithered her tongue around every crevice of his mouth. It didn't take nearly as long as last time before he gave in to the kiss and returned it as he slid his tongue against hers. They didn't stop for air at all as they swapped saliva and breaths, and Jaune's shyness slowly receded as Cinder removed her hands from his arms allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. As he ran his hand up and down the part of her back that wasn't covered by her dress, he noticed that her large ebony-black wings returned and protruded from her back. He gently grabbed the base of the feathery appendages where they met her back, and began to stroke them tenderly, eliciting a few more moans of pleasure from the Immortal on top of him. She grinned into his mouth as they kissed and slid her hand down his abdomen, under the covers, and firmly grabbed his now erect member and ran her thumb along the tip. Jaune broke off the kiss with a sharp yelp of astonishment as Cinder giggled evilly at the reaction she was pulling from him. "You're aroused, and you want to "consummate" our marriage right now, don't you. Be honest, if you lie I'll tighten my grip even harder."

Fearing for the survival of his little man, he whimpered and reluctantly nodded his head in slight shame. He would have looked away from her, but she had his chin in a tight grip that eliminated any chance of him breaking eye-contact with her.

She chuckled darkly as she began to loosen her grip slightly and slowly stroked him, making him squirm under her as he gasped and tightly squeezed the sheets. "You're not as innocent as you appear to be, are you?" she interrogated meanly with a sadistic grin.

He shook his head slightly as he shut his eye's tight and panted from the cruel and unusual torture she was putting him through.

"Open your eyes." She commanded as she began to slow down and tighten her grip.

His eyes shot open as she silently threatened to squeeze harder and cease the movements of her hand, but she knew which one he was more motivated by. She had him completely in the palm of her hand, both metaphorically and literally, and they both knew it.

"Would you like for me to finish you off, little soldier?" She grinned maliciously as he slowly nodded his head. "Ah ah ah, that's not good enough. I need to **hear **you say it. **Beg me for it.**"

Jaune shuddered under her touch and whimpered as she slowed down and tightened her grip again. "Yes please." He whispered under his breath as he arced his back into her.

"I can't hear you." She said evilly as she tightened her grip even further as her hand was now almost at a complete stop.

"Please Cinder, I can't take it anymore! Please finish me off!" Jaune begged loudly as he squirmed and whined from under her.

Cinder's wings lightly flapped in delight at his pleas, scattering a few feathers into the air as she leaned even further towards him. "Well, I suppose in that case…"

She pecked him lightly on the forehead as she said, "No."

She slid her hand out from under the covers and rose from the bed with a devious chuckle, leaving an astounded and extremely disappointed Jaune lying in the bed.

"Uh…what?" he questioned as his blush died down.

"I'm afraid you're in no condition to engage in such a physically demanding activity until you've rested another day, and you're going to have to earn the privilege to fornicate with me you little perverted soldier." She tauntingly teased as she took cruel delight in his disappointment.

Jaune's face was completely vacant of any emotion as he absentmindedly froze still and accidentally rolled off of the bed. He collided with the ground face first as he brought the covers down with him, drawing out a few more chuckles from his cruel wife. She knelt down to his level and poked him as she grinned and said, "Oh don't be like that little soldier, you'll need your rest today. We have a busy day tomorrow after all."

Jaune's soul crushing disappointment and shock was erased as his interest was peaked by her declaration concerning tomorrow. He separated his face from the carpet floor and looked at her in puzzlement as he asked, "What are you talking about? What happens tomorrow?"

Cinder effortlessly picked up her husband and gently dropped him back on top of the comfortable bed before retracting her beautiful wings back into her back, and in their place after their retraction was an unusual looking tattoo. "Your training of course. You're my Huntsman now, remember? I doubt that your training as a soldier alone will suffice and I also need to gauge how powerful your Aura is."

"_Oh yeah." _Jaune thought as he recalled the terms of her saving him. To be honest, he didn't know why she let him choose to save both of them, but he was grateful that she didn't force him into it. Not that he would have cared, being a Huntsman was his lifelong dream and now he was finally going to finally be able to make that dream a reality, and he owed it all to her.

"Can we start now?!" Jaune excitedly asked, ready to get started soon.

Cinder chuckled at his eagerness that had instantly replaced his previous disappointment, as if he had completely forgotten the merciless teasing she just subjected him to. "Like I said, you need to rest today. And besides, I need to find you some clothes to train in." She grinned lecherously at him as her eyes roamed the concealed bottom half of his body. "Unless of course you enjoy training in the nude. I won't stop you."

Jaune cheeks reddened again as he pulled the covers even more over his body covering his chest as if to protect the small piece of modesty he still had after he had begged her to give him a sweet release.

After making sure that he was snugly tucked in, she turned her back to him and snapped her fingers, summoning two twin puffs of flames that encircled her bare feet and materialized into the gleaming high-heels that he remembered her wearing before.

"I'll be back later my little perverted soldier." She said as she strutted to the door with a little sway in her step to tease the Arc even further. "In the mean time, why don't you take care of that little problem." She taunted and pointed at his covers before closing the door behind her, leaving Jaune blushing the hardest he has ever as he knew what she was really pointing at. He lied down completely as he turned to his side and tried to ignore the pressure in between his legs. It was only after a few minutes of attempted sleep that an interesting question came to mind.

Where the hell was he?

Cinder chuckled at the blush she left on her new husband's face before she left him to his own company. She walked down the hallway past a few other people, of whom who slightly stared at her for her unusual appearance as they walked by, and then descended down a flight of stairs to the active lobby of the building, filled with occupied couches and tables. She ignored the few glances she got as she walked to the exit, but was stopped by the receptionist of the building as he called out to her. "Um, excuse me ma'am? I don't seem to recall checking you in to the hotel."

She turned to the receptionist with an ethereal glow in her eyes and walked up to his desk, making sure to maintain unperturbed eye contact with him. The receptionist became silent as he hypnotically stared into the illuminant golden pools, and sat attentively in his seat as he awaited her command.

"My husband and I will be staying here indefinitely without pay." Cinder gently commanded as she leaned closer to the enchanted mortal that was now under her control.

"Yes…mistress." He moaned lethargically in response to her command and continued to work after she released him from her gaze. Satisfied that she wouldn't be disturbed any longer, she left the building and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air as she walked past the collections of mortals walking by.

She grinned during her walk as she began to formulate a hellish training regiment for the blonde tomorrow, wondering how much punishment he could take before he broke and she would pick up the shattered pieces to form her perfect huntsmen and husband.

A few of the passing people cringed from the evil chuckling that escaped her lips.

_(Elsewhere)_

The hooded figure stepped into the forebodingly dark cave with a slight hesitation and fear that they were about to completely eviscerated for their failure to secure the Fallen's Urn. Hopefully their master would be far more forgiving than usual, and hopefully understood why they had failed.

"Um…Master?" the figure called out into the darkness, terrified by the silence permeating the cave.

Their heart skipped a beat as a pair of gleaming crimson eyes opened from within the invisibility of the dark.

"**Where's the Urn?"** the voice asked calmly with a threatening glimmer in their unholy gaze.

The hooded figure gulped audibly as they fought the urge to retreat as fast as they could.

"**I'm waiting." **The voice impatiently commented as the figure shivered in fear at the strong possibility that they would die soon.

"I'm afraid…the Urn was opened…and the Fallen was released. I couldn't have hoped to fight her by myself, so I retreated." The figure shamefully and fearfully answered as they got on their knees and bowed before their superior, silently praying for mercy under their breathe.

The owner of the dark and booming voice stood still in front of the terrified underling without the slightest indication of aggressive hostility or intention of punishing the figure for their failure. The figure looked back up to the dark individual in confusion as they turned their back and began walking back into the depths of the cave.

They were slowly chuckling as they grinned in pleasure.

"**Perfect."**

**Till next time guys! Any comments, questions, or concerns? Drop them in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
